stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2
Archiveren betekent toch niet leeghalen? Of kom ik weer een trein achterop ? Lars Washington 7 jun 2009 11:35 (UTC) FFB Wat denk je hiervan? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnLpsS2HgYc Ik heb het origineel wat aangepast en aangevuld met foto's van Full Frontal Buddha. Like it? 7 jun 2009 11:55 (UTC) :Meer plaatjes gefunden? :O --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 11:59 (UTC) ::'k Heb der veel hoor :) Die mannen in New York vonden 't wel aangenaam op de foto te staan, dsja. 7 jun 2009 12:00 (UTC) :::Vind je het gek. Ze hadden nog nooit eerder een fotoapparaat gezien! :D --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 12:02 (UTC) ::::Haha ^^ 7 jun 2009 12:03 (UTC) :::::Goe gedaan :) Greenday2 7 jun 2009 12:23 (UTC) ::::::Dankje! Jij heel erg bedankt voor het nummer :) 7 jun 2009 12:25 (UTC) Grænn dagur tvö :O --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 12:18 (UTC) Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:06 (UTC) Vanwaar de delete? :s 7 jun 2009 17:00 (UTC) :Newport is niet onafhankelijk meer, dus is een grondwet toch niet meer nodig? Greenday2 7 jun 2009 17:06 (UTC) ::Ik heb me vergist, 't is niks :p 7 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) :::Ah :P Greenday2 7 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) Beste President Een crisissituatie op komst, wederom met Nieuwvromen. Hoe reageert de staatsleider van Libertas op deze teksten? --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 11:06 (UTC) :Let op om wie het gaat in Nieuwvromen: mensen die zowel het Libertaanse als het Nieuwvroomse burgerschap hebben. Als Nieuwvromen hen aanvalt zal dat ook een aanval zijn op de Libertaanse bevolking & staat. --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::Jullie overdrijven het. Wij gaan niemand aanvallen, maar wij willen dat de Libertanen in Nýttfrón actief worden in het bedrijfsleven. Inmiddels hebben wij een goede oplossing voor het probleem gevonden die waarschijnlijk uitvoerbaar is. Bart K 9 jun 2009 04:23 (UTC) Newport Voordat je alles verwijderd, wat dacht je van een Museum over de Newportse Republiek? --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 15:35 (UTC) :Leuk idee :P (of een boek?) Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:06 (UTC) :: Als je daar zin in hebt (ik ben momenteel wel zoet met het leger en Nieuwvromen... ;P) --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::: Euh, ik ga het niet doen hoor *lol* Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:09 (UTC) :::: Jij was toch de (nota bene gekozen!) burgemeester van Newport? :P --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 17:10 (UTC) Je bent uit de Nieuwvroomse verkiezingen gezet, ff dat je t weet ;) --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 14:32 (UTC) :Jep, I know :( Greenday2 9 jun 2009 14:39 (UTC) Staatshervorming van 2009 treedt in werking Geachte president De staatshervorming, die per 1 juni door het parlement aanvaard werd, zal binnenkort in werking treden. Zoals u weet, was het niét de bedoeling nieuwe presidentsverkiezingen te organiseren, daar u uw werk goed doet en nog maar net verkozen bent. Voor het parlement lijken hernieuwde verkiezingen wél noodzakelijk, omdat de wijzigingen die hier gebeurd zijn in feite de kern van de staatshervorming zijn. Ik stel volgende data voor: * vanaf 10 juni (dat is vandaag) kunnen Libertaanse burgers zich kandidaat stellen in de parlementsverkiezingen. * volgende week woensdag (17 juni) gaan de verkiezingen van start. Deze zullen (maximaal) veertien dagen duren (tenzij we aan het begin van die verkiezingen een andere, eenvoudige datum kiezen. * de wetgeving zegt dan: *: De kandidaat met het grootste aantal positieve stemmen, is parlementsvoorzitter (zie Forum:Stemlokaal, ik wil dit vervangen door Eerste Minister). Alle kandidaten die zes positieve stemmen of meer verkregen hebben, treden toe tot het Nationaal Parlement, tenzij er meer dan zestien gekwalificeerden zijn - de parlementsvoorzitter (EM dus) inbegrepen. In dat geval wordt er gekeken naar wie er het meest stemmen heeft, totdat men het getal zestien bereikt heeft. Is dit goed voor u? Mvg : 10 jun 2009 12:16 (UTC) ::Ja, dit is goed ;) Al zijn 6 voorstemmen wel nogal veel... ;) Greenday2 10 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) :::Dat moet lukken. Er zijn veel burgers :) 10 jun 2009 13:14 (UTC) ::::Oke :) Greenday2 10 jun 2009 13:40 (UTC) Mibbit, kan dat? --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:06 (UTC) Parlement Beste lid van de Libertaanse regering Door toedoen van de Staatshervorming van 2009 die laatste goedgekeurd werd, worden er nieuwe parlementsverkiezingen georganiseerd. Daardoor zijn jullie maar héél kort minister kunnen zijn. Maar dat hoeft zeker geen probleem te zijn! Stel jezelf kandidaat voor de parlementsverkiezingen. Geraak je verkozen, dan wordt je parlementariër. Heb je het grootste aantal stemmen, dan wordt je eerste minister. De president en de eerste minister zullen dan een regering samenstellen, waarin jij mogelijks opnieuw kan zetelen. Stel je dus hier kandidaat en gebruik jouw ervaring om de kiezers te overtuigen! Met vriendelijke groet, uw staatshervormer : 11 jun 2009 15:30 (UTC) Zeg, President, weet jij hoe het ook alweer zat met het failliet verklaren van bedrijven? Wie doet dat momenteel, etc. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:02 (UTC) :Dit hoort Jillids eigenlijk te doen, al ben ik de enige die er de laatste maanden enkele op de veilig heeft gezet... Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) ::Forum:De Veiling --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) :::OK, ik zal proberen om contact met 'm op te nemen. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) Idee gekregen van ons? --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:36 (UTC) :? Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::Nýttfrón was eerst met z'n dierentuin ;) --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) :::Als je kijkt naar m'n campagne van 2008, stond daar al een dierentuin tussen ;) :P Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::::Tang... :P --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:41 (UTC) Wat denkt het staatshoofd van Libertas hierover? --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 18:29 (UTC) :Mag ik je op IRC spreken? Ondertekend, een FID... 13 jun 2009 18:39 (UTC) ::IRC? --Bucureştean 14 jun 2009 10:22 (UTC) Hoe is Latijn gegaan? :) Alexander zei me dat hij niet veel van de ongeziene tekst gebakken had :p 15 jun 2009 12:44 (UTC) :XD Ik had de film waarover de tekst ging, vandaar dat dat onderdeel goed ging, maar op m'n voc, stamtijden en oefeningen ben k'allezins gebuist :P Greenday2 15 jun 2009 13:51 (UTC) Een onverwachte brief Tímur Kánegemsson Speksteeg 2 41N5 SS NÝTTFRÓN Betreft: Timo Cobain Geachte mijnheer/mevrouw, Zoals u al weet... blablabla OK, nu ef waar het om gaat: *Wanneer komt het volgende album uit? :D --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 19:07 (UTC) :Binnenkort, Dark Side Of The Moon :P Greenday2 18 jun 2009 14:20 (UTC) (In)actief? Hoi Greenday2.. Je zei dat je het druk had op school, en daar wens ik je ook succes mee, maar nu zeg je dat dan wel.. maar je zit gewoon uren op wikistad :P Op KinderWiki kunnen we heus wat hulp gebruiken. We zitten op een schone wiki, en zijn daar opnieuw begonnen met reviewen. Ook mis je heel wat op wikikids. Ik vraag me dus af: vind je ons nog wel belangrijk? :P Als het goed is heeft S8 jou, iedere mod trouwens, mail met info gestuurd. 16 jun 2009 21:09 (UTC) :Zeg, is dat verboden? :P En ik heb het inderdaad druk met school hoor ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 05:12 (UTC) ::Neehoor. Maar je zou wel even een paar artikeltjes mee kunnen helpen reviewen? ;) 17 jun 2009 09:20 (UTC) Mibbit? --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:17 (UTC) :Ok Greenday2 18 jun 2009 14:19 (UTC) Norður Waarom zet jij het terug? :S Bart K 18 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) Vlegel :P Van Wikination aan jou gericht: * Vandallzing user may not have userpages * Ýou are a persona non grata here haha, wie zou er toch achter het ip-adres 82.94.108.226 kunnen schuilgaan? Echocho 20 jun 2009 11:24 (UTC) :Zou het écht niet weten, het feit dat ik ene pierlot eeuwig geblokkeerd heb, zit er natuurlijk voor niks tussen Greenday2 20 jun 2009 11:24 (UTC) ::Speciaal voor jou! Echocho 20 jun 2009 11:31 (UTC) :Whaha Bedankt :P Greenday2 20 jun 2009 11:35 (UTC) Nýttfrón Vanwege een kleine aanpassing aan de infrastructuur bent u tijdelijk uit uw huis te Nýttfrón gezet. Gelieve een nieuw huis te kopen of uw naam weg te halen uit de lijst bij de plattegrond indien u geen interesse meer heeft in uw woning. Bij voorbaat bent u bedankt! :) Bart K 21 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) Afrekening Hoe was je laatste examen Timo? :p Oja, ik stel voor dat we De Afrekening verhuizen van Q-TV naar MusiQ. Lijkt je dat wat? Trouwens zin om VJ te worden bij MusiQ en er wat muziek voor te dragen? 22 jun 2009 14:16 (UTC) :Ging wel :P Wiskunde is nogal simpel (in't tweede), zat er ook al aan te denken of ie niet beter in MusiQ paste. VJ? Wat houd dat in? Greenday2 22 jun 2009 14:18 (UTC) ::Welja, videojockey zoals Ollie bij JIM of hoe heten die felle grieten bij TMF/JIM :p Met andere woorden: jij kiest de YouTube-filmpjes gedurende een uurtje of twee op MusiQ, en verandert die af en toe als je zin hebt. Zo kan ik ervoor zorgen dat iedereen zijn muzieksmaak wat aan bod komt. Goed? En wil je dan De Afrekening vj'en, of ook 'n ander programma? 22 jun 2009 14:20 (UTC) Ctrl alt delete Als iets er niet echt prachtig uitziet, maar de het feitelijk juist is en een zeer belangrijke pagina is, moet je het niet verwijderen è ;) --OuWTB 24 jun 2009 16:09 (UTC) Ik krijg nog geld van je --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 07:12 (UTC) :XD Greenday2 30 jun 2009 07:14 (UTC) Terug van weg geweest Ik meld hierbij weer even dat ik terug ben, blijkbaar vinden sommige mensen dat 1,5 week behoorlijk lang is of zo. Ik wil het ook wel even nader verklaren, ik had dus even een andere hobby gevonden (omegle) dus dat was de reden dat ik ongeveer een halve week er niet was, vervolgens had ik een ps3 gekocht dus daar was ik heel erg mee bezig, nadat dat weer bedaarde merkte ik dat ik niet meer bewerken kon, toen heb ik het gister weer geprobeerd en toen bleek dat je mij had geblokkeerd. Hoe weet ik echt niet maar het is nu verholpen, het is al eens eerder gebeurd (erg vreemd).Ik las een paar dagen geleden dus dat het plan was om mij minister van E&M te maken maar omdat ik niet actief ben ben ik vervangen :( .Ik denk dat we daar maar even over na moeten gaan denken, wordt lastig omdat je het nu belooft hebt aan iemand anders :(. Ik weet dat het een taak van jouw en alex is maar ik zeg hetŊ jouw nu maar even :). Vriendelijke groeten 2 jul 2009 12:03 (UTC) :Ok ;) Greenday2 7 jul 2009 09:44 (UTC) ::Helemaal duidelijk GD2 7 jul 2009 12:58 (UTC) Wikistad Via Wikipedia, ik zag een gesprek op een overlegpagina over wikistad, ik meen van TAHR78. Kun je dit even bekijken, heb ik net gemaakt. website Ik heb de website website:Libertaanse Postdienst.lib geopend. Ik dacht, jij bent de eigenaar van het domein .lib, dus ik vraag even of dat mag. Vriendelijke groet, SjorskingmaWikistad 17 aug 2009 13:14 (UTC) :Goed, ik plaats de site bij de lijst ;) Greenday2 17 aug 2009 15:42 (UTC) website (2) Als we toch over websites praten, de World Sea Express, je weet wel, de internationale zeetrein, heeft er een nodig (anders kan men niet boeken enzo :P). Kan dat? Op naam van het ministerie van transport dan.. Trouwens, wanneer worden er nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden? Wil me toch wel weer verkiesbaar stellen voor min. van buitenlandse zaken & transport, volgensmij is het al een halfjaar.. :P 17 aug 2009 15:03 (UTC) :In orde, doe maar ;) Is het echt al een half jaar voorbij? :O Nuja, in september/oktober lijkt me het beste ;) (Wikistad wordt weer actief ^^) Greenday2 17 aug 2009 15:45 (UTC) ::Ty, en is goed, moeten weer iedereen ook optrommelen he :P Jilchillids is nu op WK, mss vraag ik hem als hij klaar is met eten of hij weer eens langskomt :P 17 aug 2009 15:46 (UTC) :::Goed :) Greenday2 17 aug 2009 15:47 (UTC) ::::Done, kan je de site even op de lijst plaatsen? wse.lib 17 aug 2009 15:50 (UTC) Contra Na overleg met mezelf ben ik tot de conclusie gekomen dat Greenday2, hierna te noemen als Uitvoerend Directeur van Contra en bijbehorende bedrijven, is aangenomen op de voornoemde functie bij Contra. De Uitvoeren Directeur van Contra en bijbehorende bedrijven verwerft een belang van 50% en word automatisch mede-eigenaar van Contra. Hoogachtend, Algemeen Directeur en mede-eigenaar van Contra en bijbehorende bedrijven, SjorskingmaWikistad 18 aug 2009 08:11 (UTC) Lol, maar je bent aangenomen, welkom, compagnon --SjorskingmaWikistad 18 aug 2009 08:11 (UTC) :Hartelijk dank :) Greenday2 18 aug 2009 08:32 (UTC) Nieuwe Verkiezingen ? Please stem op het stemlokaal 18 aug 2009 21:06 (UTC) Contra (2) Goedemorgen compagnon. Ik kom je even vertellen hoe het met onze bedrijven gaat (Contra en haar dochterbedrijven) Ik heb in verschillende plaatsen vestigingen geopend van LibMa, een supermarktketen die onderdeel is van Contra (en waar jij indirect dus ook een deel van bezit), o.a. in Newport. Het hoofdkantoor van Contra is eveneens in Newport gevestigd (kijk maar op de kaart) en de Libertaanse Postdienst heeft al één postkantoor (in het winkelcentrum van Newport) en een hoofdkantoor naast het hoofdkantoor van Contra zelf. Ik ben van plan een sjabloon en een categorie te maken voor Contra en verscheidene artikelen van dochterbedrijven moeten nog uitgebreid worden, een beetje hulp van jouw kant kan geen kwaad :). SjorskingmaWikistad 19 aug 2009 08:53 (UTC) By the way, ik heb in Newport één van de boerderijen van Libertas Farming B.V. neergezet: Libertas Hoeve. Ik ben trouwens nu al vier dagen lid, ik ga akkoord met de grondwet en heb meer dan 50 nuttige bewerkingen gedaan. Mag ik nu burger worden? --SjorskingmaWikistad 19 aug 2009 09:49 (UTC) :Ik wijzig je status even ;) En ik wil gerust een sjabloon als dit voor je maken ;) Greenday2 19 aug 2009 17:04 (UTC) ::Oké, dat zou echt best wel fijn zijn als je dat wil doen. Ik ben namelijk niet zo heel erg gespecialiseerd in ingewikkelde HTML-codes, meestal knip en plak ik maar wat raak. Is het een goed idee als Contra een subholding wordt van Clints Compagny? --SjorskingmaWikistad 20 aug 2009 07:33 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk! Superidee! Greenday2 20 aug 2009 14:41 (UTC) By the way, kunnen jullie alweer mosselen eten in België? In de Nederlandse pers wordt het allemaal groot uitgemeten: 'Belgen boycotten Neêrlandse mosselen' etc. --SjorskingmaWikistad 20 aug 2009 07:33 (UTC) :Daar wist ik niks van :O Wij hebben vorige week nochtans mosselen gegeten? Greenday2 20 aug 2009 14:41 (UTC) ::Ze boycotten omdat onze regering de Westerschelde moet uitdiepen, volgens een Belgisch-Nederlands akkoord, maar dat zijn ze niet van plan te doen en daarom lijdt de Belgische economie flink veel schade omdat de schepen de Westerschelde niet door kunnen richting Antwerpen. Bij ons zijn alweer grappen ontstaan zoals dat wij dan maar Kabouter Plop moeten gaan boycotten :), beetje flauw. Hebben ze eigenlijk in België Nederlander-moppen? Vast wel. --SjorskingmaWikistad 21 aug 2009 09:24 (UTC) :P.S. ik heb de aandelen van de bedrijven tussen ons tweeën verdeeld. Kijk maar: Libertaanse Postdienst#Aandelen --SjorskingmaWikistad 21 aug 2009 09:22 (UTC) ::Kun jij trouwens je naam even bij een paar banen bij onze bedrijven invullen? Dat vult de openstaande vacaturelijst een beetje. --SjorskingmaWikistad 21 aug 2009 09:24 (UTC) Nýttfrón (land) Heej compagnon. Jij bent toch president? Kun je dit artikel even verwijderen, want Nýttfrón is nu toch een provincie van Libertas? Alvast bedankt. --SjorskingmaWikistad 22 aug 2009 16:00 (UTC) :Sjors, als ik ff ertussen mag komen, het artikel hoeft niet verwijderd te worden, je kan ook gewoon de tekst veranderen in dat Nyttfron een land WAS, en OWTB vragen om de geschiedenis af te maken ;) 22 aug 2009 18:19 (UTC) ::Oké, doe ik. --SjorskingmaWikistad 24 aug 2009 09:13 (UTC) :::Bedankt ;) Greenday2 24 aug 2009 09:47 (UTC) Spotlight Hi, Wat is de status van jullie spotlight. Ik was hem helemaal vergeten, mijn excuses. De afmetingen moeten zijn als je ze ziet bij w:c:nl:Spotlights, je kan eventueel Marc-Philip om hulp vragen, en hij zal er dan een voor jullie maken. Dit bericht was origineel geplaatst bij Bureaustan, alleen deze is, zover ik las, inactief. Met vriendelijke groeten, Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg 16 aug 2009 23:06 (UTC) De president moet wel ;) Koninkrijk Je bent afgezet door de conservatieven en de unionisten, sluit je daarom aan bij het legioen van de koninklijken! --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:32 (UTC) :Greenday2, ofterwel Herr President haalt even z'n shotgun vanonder z'n bed, z'n granaten uit z'n kousen en jaagt Bucu uit z'n huis, want ik sluit me voorlopig nergens bij aan ;) Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:34 (UTC) OK, geen probleem voor mij, onenigheid in de Republiek zal de Fascisten en de Koninklijken de oorlog doen winnen! --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:35 (UTC) :Heb je even een overzichtje van welke puinmakers hieraan meedoen? ;) Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:37 (UTC) Zie Burgeroorlog. --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:38 (UTC) :Kom eens even op IRC via #wikipedia-nl via http://webchat.freenode.net/ Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:42 (UTC) Nee, vraag maar op een onbekende wiki op mijn OP wat je me wil vragen. --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:46 (UTC) :Moet gewoon even overleggen... Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:47 (UTC) ::Doe het anders hier :P --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:48 (UTC) Je bent anti-unionist en anti-koninklijke, ben je een communist of een newporter? --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:55 (UTC) :Zul je wel zien, allezins geen koninklijke, daar heb ik in België en Lovia trauma's aan overgehouden ;) Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:56 (UTC) ::Ah, je bent een fascist! :D --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 16:00 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk, daarom bombardeer ik ook de hoofdplaats van de fascisten, logisch natuurlijk XD Greenday2 23 aug 2009 16:00 (UTC) Greenday, de achtergrondkleur moet grijs zijn.. --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 16:01 (UTC) :Komt eraan ;) Greenday2 23 aug 2009 16:10 (UTC) Fascisten wonen op Nyttfronsey dumbass --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 16:04 (UTC) :En de fascisten hebben enkel Skeend - een plaats die toch ieder haat - verwoest :P --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 16:36 (UTC) ::Mh, heb ik niet zoveel om te bombarderen, jammer... Greenday2 23 aug 2009 16:37 (UTC) :::Je zou Newporters en Communisten kunnen tegenwerken.. --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 16:39 (UTC) ::::Wie zijn er newporters/communisten? Greenday2 23 aug 2009 16:41 (UTC) :::::Censuree is communist.. --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 16:43 (UTC) ::::::Een inactieve communist ja :P Greenday2 23 aug 2009 16:44 (UTC) Keupke is een CAVIA, geen hamster en hij leeft nog steeds. --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 18:09 (UTC) xD --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 21:08 (UTC)